Hands
by Puff2978
Summary: Intution" sequel. Follows the life of Knives' daughter, Rika Millions. She retells her life to explain how hard it is to be judged by strangers.


| Chapter One |  
  
[This is a sequel to "Intuition". It may be understood more accurately if you would read that first. The whole fiction will be narrated by Rika Millions, Knives six-year-old daughter. Thank you and enjoy.]  
  
I want to sleep a little longer. I don't want to get up yet. I feel so tired but I know I should get up. My eyes are keeping themselves shut and out of my control. I respected them and so I continued to lie there and fall right back to sleep.  
  
Hours later until I got up and stretched myself. A long and deep yawn came shortly after and I laughed at how funny it sounded. I heard the laughter of my friends outside. I wonder if they are waiting for me or are they actually playing without me? I don't want to be left alone.  
  
After I changed, I quickly put on my shoes and ran outside.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
A painful pull on my shirt collar caused me to turn around. My heart sank when I saw Daddy starting down at me. He was very tall compared to me. I have his vanilla ice cream colored hair but Mommy's purple colored eyes. I guess I'm pretty happy for it. I looked up at Daddy who raised a brow.  
  
I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table that has my homework on it. I glared with all the hated in my heart at it and hope that the math problems on it will die. I knew he was watching me so I picked up the sharp pencil and placed it on the paper.  
  
"Um . . . four plus six is . . .um . . ." I don't know how long I repeated that "Um", but it was long enough for Daddy to come over. He looked over my shoulder and sighed, "Rika, the longer you waste time on it, the more time you'll waste on your friends." It didn't help at all. It just got me to worry even more. "Four plus six is . . .Um . . .Uh . . .I know this one . . ."  
  
Daddy crossed his arms and seemed to wait for me. I don't think he knows that if he does that, I can't think. I finally put the point of my pencil on the question and put a "10". Then quickly look up at him to check myself.  
  
To my surprise, he nodded. I sighed and look at the next problem. I wanted so much to cry when I look at the whole paper and saw that there were over gazillion problems! I took another look at Daddy.  
  
"Well?" he said.  
  
I turned back and stared at the question for a long time, "Eight minus three is . . ." Again, it took forever for me to finish. Daddy took my pencil and another piece of paper and drew eight little circles on it. "Let's say this is eight apples. You want to eat three." Then he crossed out three of them. "How many do you have now?"  
  
I looked at what he drew, "Um . . .Five?"  
  
Suddenly, I heard the creaking of the door. I jumped off the chair and ran towards it. "Mommy!" The lady who walked in embraced me and gave me a little kiss. She just got home from her daily job that she has to do. I don't know exactly what it is, but she will explain it to me someday. She went over to Daddy to give him a little kiss, then looked down at the paper.  
  
"Oh, you doing your homework now?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why don't you just play with your friends? I saw them having fun outside." I smiled at what Mommy just said. Daddy didn't look happy but I can't miss this moment. He sighed, "Fine, you can go. But you still have it waiting for you when you get back." I nodded and ran off.  
  
+ + +  
  
Marianne smiled as she watched Knives looking out the window at Rika. She walked over to him. "You know, she has to have fun once in a while. Just look at her and you'll know what I mean." He studied his daughter running around with her friends, "I never knew that. I never had a childhood like that." Marianne looked down, "I see. But this is your daughter. You want the best for her." He nodded.  
  
"I don't want her to ever feel alone or left out."  
  
"What makes you think she will?"  
  
Knives glanced at his left arm, "What she and Thomas has is not what the other kids have. They have it on their left arm, Marianne, and once they find out about it, who knows what others will react to that." Marianne narrowed her eyes, "It's your past that's haunting you, isn't it?" Knives didn't say anything. "Knives, what you have experienced in the past won't reflect to them. I promise."  
  
He looked at her and then placed his hands around her waist. He rested his head on hers for only a moment. "I trust you on this."  
  
+ + +  
  
"Okay, my turn to count!" I called out. Once I started counting, my friends all ran and hide in their most obvious places. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not! Here I come!!" I opened my eyes and immediately found Deborah, hiding in the bushes.  
  
"You always hide there, Deb." Deb got mad at me, "No I don't! It's you who keep finding where I hide!" In less than five minutes, I found all ten of my friends. I grinned at all of them, "Yay! I'm the BEST at this game!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know."  
  
"Quit braggin!"  
  
"I hate this game!"  
  
"Hello!" a voice behind said. "Mind if we join you?" We turned around and my eyes lit up. It was him! "Uncle Vashy!" I ran towards him and squeezed his legs, "We're playing hide-n-seek! And I'm winning!" "Oh really?" he said.  
  
Beside him was my little brother, Thomas. He didn't look excited about my friends and out game. Even though he was a year younger than me, he acted so much older. Uncle Vashy said that he looks like Daddy when he was my age. That's why we all decided on how his haircut should look like.  
  
His big blue eyes seemed to be drifting away from our group. He looked up and Uncle Vashy, "I don't wanna play here. I wanna go home." "What do you mean? Rika and her friends are having fun, I bet you will to." He pushed Thomas into the game, who tried to push himself back.  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Uncle Vashy, who finally gave up. "I'm sure Knives would make you do a LOT more boring stuff." Thomas cocked his head, "What?"  
  
"No!" "Nothing!" We all called. "You go along home!" "Yeah!" "Have fun!" "Don't get eaten by the dust monkeys!!"  
  
* * *  
  
This is just a little glimpse of my life. I am Rika Millions, and this is the story of my life as the daughter of a man with an interesting past. It was hard growing up and I have to suffer every waking moment that I'm in school and how others treat me like I'm a demon. I never liked that and until I unlock the mysterious past of my father . . .Well, let's just say that some people don't trust what they see. 


End file.
